What Changes Bring
by FreshBloodNeeded
Summary: Arden Mitchell is a California girl, living with her best friend Joanna Mason in New York for her first year of college. Arden doesn't do relationships. But, what happens a certain bronzed man-God comes into the picture? AU, sorry for the horrible description, I was eager to post...


**Author's Note:** So, I realize that I've been gone for far too long. Forgive me, please! College has been hectic, especially with me picking up more hours at work, **and **the holidays are coming up! Okay, this is another "original story"! It's also AU as well. I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think in reviews please and tell me what you guys would like to see. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own the Hunger Games, no matter how much I am deeply in love with more than a few of the beauties who grace the pages! That lovely privilege belongs to Suzanne Collins!

I brushed my wavy, red hair behind my ears as I stared down at my Chemistry book. Whoever decided this was a great read was heavily devouring some magic mushrooms. I sighed and rubbed my temples in a circular motion, needing a break from my four hour study session.

I memorized the page of the book I was in before closing my book.

I stood and stretched, sighing as my limbs finally got to break free of their soreness.

I picked up my phone from my nightstand and dialed my roommate's number.

"Sup?" Johanna answered, the sound of crunching filling the receiver.

"Enjoying your food?" I chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't wait on your overachieving ass all day! A girl's gotta eat," she continued to crunch away.

"Where are you?" I desperately needed a distraction.

"Meyer's café. You should come and drown your woes in a pumpkin latte," she suggested. I immediately felt my mouth flooding with saliva at the thought.

Johanna and I worked at Meyer's café part-time. The pay was decent and we had to make a living somehow while we were in college. We both tried waitressing and well…Johanna couldn't handle asshole customers and I couldn't handle the hustle and bustle of it all. The café was easy and the workers were the nicest people ever.

"You already know I'm there," I said before hanging up.

I grabbed my purse from the side of my bed. I looked at myself in my full length mirror that hung on my bedroom door.

My blue New York University hoodie hung just above the waistline of my denim skinny jeans, showing off a small strip of skin.

I opened my closet door and grabbed a gray scarf from one of the hooks that hung in my closet, along with my black pea coat.

I wrapped the scarf around me so that it hung loosely around my neck, my jacket going on next.

I ran a hand through my red waves, letting my hair fall to rest right above my butt.

I decided against refreshing my makeup, deciding Johanna had seen me much worse.

The summer of '08; the flu. It was nasty. She had taken care of me for over a week with her dirty jokes, and ample amounts of soup. I still shivered at the sight of chicken noodle soup.

I walked out of my bedroom, hearing a whining Ruffles.

"What's up, Ruffles?" I let my best baby voice show through as I petted the Corgi on the top of his head.

He wagged his tall excitedly, yipping about.

"Mommy has to go, she'll be home soon!" Why I was having a conversation with him was beyond me.

I pet him one last time before grabbing my keys off their designated hook.

The walk to Meyer's café was a short one.

Typically, I practically skipped to my destinations when I was out and about. But, it was particularly freezing on this November day.

I opened the front door to Meyer's.

"Arden, over here!" Johanna waved excitedly, two empty bread baskets surrounding her.

I smiled and walked over to her, plopping down in the seat across from her.

"Someone's been busy," I pointed to the forgotten bread baskets.

"Hey, I get hungry. I _am _a growing girl," she winked at me, causing me to laugh.

I'd know Johanna since we were five. We both grew up in California, so we weren't particularly used to the nippy weather that New York provided. We both applied to NYU at the same time, thinking we'd die of

broken hearts if we were separated. We were both only in our first year, our first semester not far off from its end.

Though we were both in agreement with NYU, our majors differed. She's majoring in Business and I'm majoring in Forensic Science. Business was the perfect major for Joanna, seeing as she _loved _being in charge. Forensic Science was told to me, by Joanna of course, to be my perfect major, considering I was obsessed with piecing things together, and getting a story out of the smallest details.

"I'm going up to order, need anything else you ravenous beast?" I joked before she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Order me a bagel! I'm carb loading," she explained to me.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the front counter.

"Hey, Peeta," I greeted my friend at the front counter. Peeta made all of the pastries and breads here and he was amazing in the kitchen, I must say.

He smiled at me, fixing his hat.

"Hey, Arden. What can I get you?" He leaned up against the counter.

I rubbed my face as though I was actually contemplating my order. I got the same thing every time.

"I'll have a pumpkin latte, a cheesy bun and a bagel for Johanna," I greatly appreciated that he acted indifferent toward my order.

"Alright," he said before turning to grab my order.

"Wait," I whispered.

He turned to look at me, "hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me my total?" I questioned him.

"It's on the house," he whispered and winked at me before putting the steaming cheesy bun and bagel in the bag.

I silently mouthed thank you to him as he made his way to make my latte.

Peeta was one of the sweetest guys anyone could ever meet. I honestly don't think I've ever even heard his voice go above a certain octave. I guessed that it had something to do with his home life. His Dad was awesome; I'd met him a couple of times, and he was just as sweet as Peeta was. But his Mom…that was a _whole _other story. I don't think she ever smiled, not even on her wedding day. She never had anything

approving to say to Peeta, her middle child, and she made it seem as though the world was a thing to constantly be hated.

Once my latte was done, I thanked Peeta again and grabbed the bag and cup, going over to Johanna's table.

She grabbed the bag from me eagerly, not even allowing me to reach in and grab my bun.

"Well, gee, thanks," I drawled sarcastically as she tore into her bagel.

She glared at me a moment.

"Are you pregnant or something?" I asked as her eyes bulged out of her head, her chin length brown hair moving as she shook her head furiously.

"Fuck no!" She exclaimed, earning a few looks from the surrounding customers.

"Then what's going on?" Johanna did typically have a crazy appetite, but not like this.

She sighed, "well, I don't really know if I'm pregnant or not actually. I met this guy about a month ago and we…you know…did a 'tango' of sorts, and I haven't had my time of the month…" she trailed off, looking away from my bulging eyes.

"Johanna, why haven't you told me?!" I exclaimed, causing her to shush me.

She looked around before leaning in closer, "because, I don't really know myself. I haven't gotten a test or anything," she whispered, tearing into her bagel once again.

I chewed on my cheesy bun, mulling over what she said.

After a sip of my much needed pumpkin latte, I sighed.

"Do you wanna go get one?" I put my hand on top of hers. She flinched a little from the contact.

She sighed, "look, let's not make this a big thing, alright?"

I laughed incredulously, "Johanna, this _is _a big thing. You're possibly bringing in a new, little life into this world! That's just about the biggest thing a person can do."

She scoffed, "I should've just kept it to myself, you and your crazy fascination with baby's makes you incredibly biased."

I rolled my eyes and ripped off a piece of cheesy bun fiercely.

She _did _have a point. Ever since I was young, I'd had this ridiculous fascination with starting a family. I wanted a big house with four kids, a husband, and a substantial career. I didn't want the American dream anytime soon though; I had a **lot **of schooling still ahead of me.

"Whatever. Look, I'm going with you whether you like it or not. I'm your best friend and I won't let you go through this alone," I left her no room for argument and by the look of her scrunched up face, she realized this.

"Fine, but I'm not peeing on that stick in front of your prying eyes," she leered and I chuckled at her.

"Johanna, how's it going in there?" I knocked with the back of my hand on her bathroom door.

I heard her flush, "just a second, damn!"

I sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door, tapping my foot impatiently.

What if she is? What will that mean for her schooling? Our apartment? Her life? I could feel myself getting anxious, ironically.

I heard the lock in the bathroom click and she came out, turning the light off and shutting the door behind her.

She eyed me a moment, hiding the pregnancy test outside of my view.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, my hands rung together.

She ran a hand through her chocolate colored, chin length hair.

I began twirling my thumbs impatiently. This was torture.

She said nothing; instead, she turned the test over, revealing a negative.

I let out a huge breathe I wasn't aware I'd been holding in.

"Oh thank God," I put my hand over my chest, my eyes fluttering closed in relief.

Johanna scoffed, "yeah, thank God. I don't think I could give these up," she said as she pulled out a pack of Marlboro Black 100's from her pants pocket, the Zippo in toe.

She took one out, putting it in between her lips.

"Dammit, Johanna, what have I said about smoking in the apartment?" I glared at her, putting my arms over my chest.

"Uh, listen, _Mom_, don't forget that I pay half of the rent here. Besides, I wanna fucking celebrate!" She lit her cigarette before throwing her arms in the air.

I felt my anger fading as I looked at her. I could never stay mad at her, no matter how insane she continuously drove me.

She drew a long drag on her cigarette before blowing the smoke out in little white rings.

She held her cigarette in-between her fingers as she looked at me.

"We're going out tonight," she stated, not giving me any leeway.

"I have a paper due Monday. I still have a few pages I need to type up," I walked toward the living room, Johanna and her trail of smoke following behind me.

I went into the kitchen, opening the fridge before peering in.

"So, what? You never go out. Like, ever. It's sad really. Come out with me, have a good time! I have two fake ID's that are just _itching _to be put to good use," she grinned at me as I pulled out a jug of tea.

"And where exactly did you get these 'fake ID's?" I tilted my head toward her before reaching above me to grab a glass from the cabinet. I poured the tea as I awaited her explanation.

She took another drag of her cigarette before answering.

"Somewhere in China. Don't ask, don't tell," she shrugged.

I couldn't help but laugh at her logic. That was Johanna, all about feeling good, never about giving a fuck. That's what got her into earlier's predicament. Who am I kidding? That's why I love her.

I sipped my tea before asking, "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"Marley's!" She exclaimed, doing a little dance.

Marley's was known for its cheap drinks, cheap thrills, and cheap women. Excellent.

"Eh, couldn't hurt," I shrugged before Johanna threw her arms around me, being careful not to light my hair on fire. It was already red, I didn't want to imagine the joke's I'd be getting.

I patted her back with a giggle before she let go of me.

"Is it just us or are you inviting someone else?" I sipped my tea once again.

She looked at me with a grin. Uh-oh.

"Johanna," I warned her, narrowing my eyes.

"What? Don't assume anything," she grumbled.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared daggers into her.

She sighed, "Maybe I invited Gale and Peeta," she looked away from me.

"Johanna!" I threw my hands up in the air.

Johanna had been trying to set Gale and I up for ages. He was my best friend, aside from Johanna. Gale was twenty, two years older than Johanna and I. Once he found out we had both applied to NYU, he decided it was his duty to as well. Gale and I had been neighbors since I was two. Gale was the only male allowed to sleepover at my house when Johanna came over. He was hilarious and dirty and pessimistic all in one. I loved that combination. But I didn't seem him as more than just a really good friend with an extra appendage that I didn't come equipped with.

"What? Lover boy's been wanting in those pants for a _loooong _ time," Johanna smirked, putting her cigarette out in the sink.

"And I haven't been wanting that for a _loooong_ time," I retorted before drinking the very last of my tea.

She shrugged, "well, he's best friends with Peeta, who I'm dying to pin up against the bathroom wall, and I knew Peeta would feel more comfortable with Gale around," she relayed her Johanna logic to me.

I grumbled before stepping out into the living room, plopping down onto the couch.

She came in after me, throwing her arm around me as she sat next to me.

"Don't be such a prude, Arden! Live life, screw a cute guy, have fun!" She rubbed my shoulders.

Johanna and I were polar opposites when it came to our "sexual activities." I had done everything but "it" with one guy, and she had done everything with multiple. I didn't shun her for it; it was her life and she deserved to live it however she wanted. I didn't, however, enjoy when she tried to whore me out to guy's I had absolutely zero romantic interest in.

I looked over at her with a glare before sighing, "fine. But I am by no means kissing, touching, or sexing _anyone_. Especially Gale," I relaxed my shoulders.

Johanna sighed exasperatedly, "dammit, I was _this _close," she stood, walking toward her room.

Around ten pm, Johanna had me in her vanity seat, dolling me up beyond recognition.

"Jo, please don't make me look like your slutty alter ego," I sighed as she lined my eyes.

"Would you just hush, bitch? I'm doing you a favor," she moved to grab a shiny pink gloss.

After a few minutes, she was done with my face paint.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow," I looked at myself, amazed at the job she did. She had actually managed to make me look…good.

"I was expecting to look like I just hopped off the pole," I admitted before she slapped my shoulder.

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a one shouldered, black lace dress.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am **not **wearing that," I shook my head furiously as she stalked toward me.

"Would you calm down? It'll hit mid-thigh, that's coverage enough. You need to show off those great legs," she winked at me as she gestured for me to stand.

She was already dressed in a navy blue, thick strapped pleated dress that fell just below her butt. I didn't know if it really counted as clothes. She was propped up in five inch shiny, black stilettos. She did look amazing, that was for sure, but she was teetering on the line of sexy and escort.

I stood as she stripped my robe off of me.

I looked around the room for a bra and underwear, spotting it on her bed as I tried covering myself.

"Arden, I've seen you naked dozens of times, whether you realize it or not, so calm down," she sighed as she tossed me my undergarments.

She managed to match them to the dress perfectly. Johanna had at least two drawers dedicated to tiny little delights.

Once she got me dressed and into my suede red four inch pumps, we were out the door.

We met Gale and Peeta at a booth to the back left of the bar.

"Hey," Johanna drawled as she took her seat next to Peeta.

Peeta smiled nervously at her as he looked her over.

I waved at them both before sitting next to Gale.

"You look great," he smiled widely at me, his perfect straight teeth shining in the dim bar lighting.

I blushed as I adjusted my dress to fall further down.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," I was being truthful.

Gale was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans with a black and white striped V-neck. His muscles strained against the tight shirt, causing my cheeks to redden just a bit.

We ordered a round of shots after Johanna pounded the table demanding them.

And yes, ALL of us happened to have fake IDS. I'd have to credit that to Johanna as well, so it seems.

"One, two, three!" She exclaimed before we all tossed ours back.

I shuddered as it burned down my throat.

I didn't drink often. Maybe once or twice a month, and that was usually because Johanna wouldn't stop nagging me until I caved in and accompanied her in her drunken journey.

Gale ordered a beer, Peeta ordered a Jack and coke, Johanna ordered a gin and tonic, and I ordered a sex on the beach. Don't judge me.

I sucked down my drink with a surprising amount of vigor. I needed to be drunk as soon as possible.

Countless shots later, along with two more sex on the beaches, and I was thoroughly wasty faced.

Johanna had been for far longer, Peeta was getting there, and Gale was just about on my level of inebriation.

"…and then she threw up _all_ over his pants!" Johanna snorted, relaying to the two guys about my drunken mishap with a would-be hookup.

"Johanna!" I shrieked as all three of them howled in laughter.

I **would **get her back. I vowed it.

After Gale calmed down from his fits of laughter, he leaned in close to me.

"I'm glad I came out tonight," he smiled at me.

I returned his smile.

"Me too," I admitted.

Johanna was desperately slurring for the bartender to bring us more drinks.

I sighed, "Jo, I'll go get us another round."

I stood on my wobbly legs, walking toward the crowded bar.

I tried my best to shove through the throws of people, vying for the bartender's attention.

"Bartender, excuse me, excuse me!" I called, waving my hand above me like a late business woman hailing a cab.

After two minutes of wailing at the top of my lungs, the bartender finally acknowledged me.

When turned to face me, I felt my heart skip a beat.

He was tall and tan with bronzed hair that hung just above his eyes.

"What can I get for you?" He asked as he set two beers in front of two impatient customers.

"I-I just needed another round over at that table," I stuttered as I signaled toward the table housing a rowdy Johanna who was sitting atop Peeta's lap.

His flashed me a bright smile, "One Heineken, one Jack and coke, one gin and tonic with extra gin, and a sex on the beach?" He guessed.

I smiled as I tucked a strand of red hair behind my ear.

"Perfect," I looked down at my feet.

He chuckled, "I'll get someone to bring them over to you in a second."

I nodded and walked back over to the table.

"Get 'em?!" Johanna bounced up and down on a smiling Peeta's lap.

"Yes, yes, energizer bunny," I chuckled as I reclaimed my seat.

"Finally!" She huffed.

Gale chuckled as his fingers tapped against his empty beer bottle.

"She's very…persistent," Gale nodded toward Johanna who was planting kisses all across Peeta's neck. I was surprised he was reciprocating. Peeta was outgoing, don't get me wrong, but when it came to attractive girls, he was a stuttering mess. Just like I had been around that…whoever that gorgeous creature was.

Just then our drinks arrived, being delivered by none other than .

"I thought I'd bring them by since your friend over there so desperately needed them," he laughed as he nodded his head toward Johanna.

Johanna just giggled as he set down the drinks.

"I'm guessing you ordered the sex on the beach?" He smiled down at me.

"How'd you know?"

"A bartender has his ways," he chuckled.

"Well, thanks for the drinks…uh…"

"Finnick," he finished for me, placing the tray under his arm as he extended his hand toward me.

I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Thanks, Finnick," I smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen," he bowed gracefully before leaving, causing all of us to laugh.

I watched him walk back behind the bar, feeling my stomach flutter.

I shook my head before bringing the straw of my drink to my lips, sucking down the alcohol.

I felt Gale slide his arm around my shoulders, causing me to look at him from my peripheral. He had a huge grin on his face as he spoke to Peeta and Johanna.

Johanna had her arm draped around Peeta's neck, still sitting atop his lap. Peeta had his chin resting on her shoulder as he cracked joke after joke. As it turns out, Drunk Peeta was hilarious.

"Arden!" Johanna squealed, jumping up from Peeta's lap.

She rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, yanking me from my seat.

"This is our song!" She beamed at me, leading me over next to the juke box.

Johanna turned her back to me as she began grinding herself against me to "I'm a Slave 4 U."

I laughed and put my arms up above my head, twisting and turning to the music. I'm sure we looked just classy in this crowded bar.

Gale and Peeta joined us on the floor.

Peeta got in front of Johanna, grabbing ahold of her hands as he began swiveling his hips.

Gale moved up behind me, resting his hands on my hips as his lips went to my ear. I moved out of his grasp.

"Sorry, I need to go to the restroom," I lied as I blushed furiously and walked off toward the bathroom in as much of a straight line as possible.

Gale's expression managed to convey shock in his drunken state as he watched me leave.

When I made it into the bathroom, I put my hands on the sink, breathing in and out deeply.

I couldn't do this. This was _Gale Hawthorne _we were talking about. Gale who had eaten mud pies with me, Gale who had given me my first haircut when I was five. Gale was the closest thing I had to a brother, since I had been an only child.

I loved him, sure. But that love only went so far. I couldn't dance on him, let alone _kiss _him, though my drunken thoughts were screaming at me to jump the man with all I was worth.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, trying my best to calm myself.

I straightened out my dress and walked back out to find my friends.

I spotted Johanna grinding up on a dazed Peeta who was staring down at her as she moved. I laughed at the display.

"Johanna, where's Gale?" I tapped her on her shoulder.

She looked around, "shit, I dunno. I'm too wrapped up in this animal right here," she grinned, looking up at Peeta.

Shit.

I sighed and walked over to the table, grabbing my purse.

I walked outside and extracted my phone from my purse, dialing Gale's number.

"Answer, answer," I mumbled to myself as I looked around me, the streets of New York not as busy as they had been previously.

"This is Gale. Leave a message and we'll see if it's worthy of my humble response," his answering machine communicated with me.

Dammit.

"Gale, its Arden. Please call me back so that we can talk. You know that I love you. Bye," I hit pound and pressed the red end button, sliding my phone back into my purse.

I walked back into the bar to find Johanna and Peeta making out like horny teenagers under the bleachers.

"Peeta, Jo, Gale left. I don't know what's going on. I called him but he let it go to voicemail."

Johanna broke away from Peeta's swollen lips.

"He'll live," she said breathlessly as Peeta's lips trailed up and down her neck.

I rolled my eyes and stalked over to the bar, plopping down on a vacant bar stool.

"What can I get you?" Finnick's voice broke out over the chatter.

"Get me drunk," I gripped the bar top as I looked at a dark stain.

Finnick chuckled, "drunker?"

I looked up at him, a smirk playing on my face.

"Correct."

Finnick grabbed a glass and expertly concocted a drink for me before sliding it over to me.

I took a drink and swallowed it down, coughing at the taste.

"What the _fuck _is this?" I wiped my mouth, staring down at the glass.

Finnick chuckled, "that, my friend is an 'Adios Motherfucker.' Its half a shot of vodka, half a shot of rum, half a shot of tequila, half a shot of shot gin, half a shot of Blue Curacao, two shots of sour mix, and two shots of 7UP."

I shook my head, "its damn strong and just what I need."

I steeled myself and gulped the rest of the drink down, swaying slightly as I sat the drink down.

"I think that's enough for you," he grabbed the now empty glass.

"I'll be the judge of that, green eyes," I slurred at him, winking.

I really was wasted.

"No, I will, seeing as I make the potions here. You're drunk and you need to lay off," he handed me a bottle of water.

I shook my head and pushed the water away from me.

"Nope, I'm not drinking it. I want another one of those miracle workers," I pointed at him.

Finnick sighed, "No, I can't do that."

I slammed my hands down on the bar and stood, "fine, I'm leaving," I turned from him and walked toward the front door.

"Arden, where are you going?" Johanna called to me with smeared lips.

"Home, tonight sucks," I called as I stormed out of the front door.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I began walking slowly to Jo and I's apartment.

"Hey, wait," I heard from behind me.

I turned to see a flustered Finnick jogging after me.

I turned back around and continued to walk, my high heels already beginning to chafe me.

"Don't be so stubborn," he grumbled as he caught up to me.

"I'm going home," I kept my gaze toward the pavement below me.

"Let me hail you a cab, you're in heels and you're likely to collapse at any minute," he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can take care of myself," I slurred, shrugging him off of me.

Finnick sighed and threw up his arm, expertly hailing a cab for me.

"I'll ride home with you," his eyes pleaded with me to agree.

I looked at him a moment before caving. Damn those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Fine," I sighed as he opened the door for me.

I scooted in and Finnick followed, sitting mighty close to me.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

I told him the street and he relayed it to the taxer driver.

I looked out the window as we went through the twists and turns of the bustling New York night life.

"Are you ever gonna look at me?" Finnick's voice broke me out of my daze.

I sighed and turned to look at him, my head suddenly feeling heavy.

"Sorry. I've just had a bit of a rough night is all. I didn't mean to take it out on you," I gave him a half smile.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens," he shrugged as he flashed me that breath taking smile.

I turned my head away once I caught myself oogling him.

Once we made it to my house, I pulled some cash out of my wallet.

"Ah, ah, ah. No," Finnick grabbed ahold of my wrist before pulling some crumpled money out of his pocket.

"No, I can't let you pay!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of the cab.

"It's too late," he pulled me away and toward my apartment building.

We made it to the two glass double doors.

"Now I have to owe you," I leaned up against one of the doors.

Finnick grinned from ear to ear.

"Let me take you out on a date," he stated, rather than asking.

I chewed my bottom lip.

He was cute, well _gorgeous _actually, with his bronzed hair, tan skin, and panty dropping sea green eyes. And he was as sweet as they come. But could I go on a date with this man without fainting?

"Well?" He persisted, inclining his head toward me.

I smiled, my palms beginning to sweat. Damn nervous tick.

I looked at him a moment, his beautiful eyes sparkling with hope. For me? I was beyond flattered.

"Sure. I'm free tomorrow," I smiled as he pumped his fist.

I giggled.

"I'll pick you up at 8? Dress casual. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear," he smiled, causing me to blush.

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight," I opened the door to walk in.

"Night," he smiled and saluted at me before sauntering off.

Just before the doors could close, I heard him calling to me.

"Hey, I never got your name!" He exclaimed, halfway down the sidewalk.

I grabbed ahold of the door, willing it stay open as I leaned against the door frame.

I smiled and chewed my lip, "its Arden!"

Finnick smiled and nodded to himself, "Arden, I like it," he decided before jogging further down the sidewalk.

Once I made it inside, I walked to the elevator with a spring in my step, as much as a spring without falling on my ass, as I thought about my impending date with this man.

He was gorgeous, funny, and just all around mouth-watering. Johanna would be pushing me toward his bed.

I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited.

Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened, I stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor.

When the elevator doors dinged open, I walked to my apartment door and unzipped my purse, fumbling in my purse to find my keys.

I clumsily shoved the key in the lock and turned it, walking blindly into the darkness, Ruffles barking like I was a dangerous intruder.

I felt around the wall for the light switch before finding it.

I flicked it on and kicked off my heels, not caring where they fell at this point.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it down greedily.

I sighed in refreshment and put the water back in the fridge before going to flop onto the couch, too wobbly and tired to make it into my room that was only about ten feet away.

Ruffles came and sat at me feet, staring up at me with pitiful eyes.

I smiled and patted his head before making myself a bit more comfortable.

I laid on my stomach and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yes, yes!"

"What the fuck?" I grumbled, letting my eyes flutter open.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, noticing I'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Don't stop!" I heard Johanna scream from her bedroom.

Damn, Jo never knew how to just leave them with a little mystery.

I sat up slowly and ran my hands through my hair before standing and walking toward my room.

I walked past Johanna's room, hearing the faint groans of Peeta penetrating the wooden door.

I shook my head and walked into my room, stripping off my dress.

I pulled my covers back and slid under, figuring that a bra and panties would suffice for tonight.

As I laid in bed, I found myself suddenly wide awake.

Thanks a lot, Jo.

I sighed and stared at my ceiling that was only illuminated by the crack of the beginning sunrise

I guess I slept for a few hours, since Finnick and I took off pretty late ourselves.

I found myself smiling like a fool at the thought of him.

This was odd; I never got all giddy over guys. I distanced myself, always afraid of getting hurt. I'd seen too much of that with Johanna already. I figured that was why she was the way she was.

Jo had her heart stepped on by two guys, each of which she was with for over a year. Once things ended with them, she sort of went a little wild, promising herself that she'd never get hurt again. Seeing her like that, as strong as she had always been, had scared me. If Johanna could crack, then I had absolutely no hope of survival.

I'd had one long-term, serious relationship in my life. It was when I was a sophomore in high school. His name was Cato, we had dated until the very end of my senior year when he broke it off with me to "be free" in college. I was hurt and felt as if my whole world was going to end. I'd never slept with him, thank god, but we'd done everything else. I was delusional enough to believe we were going to get married. That may have been encouraged by his countless lies he sprouted to me.

I shook myself out of my Debby Downer thoughts and flipped onto my side.

I let my finger graze over my white scar over my wrist. I had acquired that little number from sneaking out of my bedroom window when I was fifteen to go to a party with Gale. I scratched myself when I fell out of my window, catching my skin on a twig that was sticking out from an untimely bush. That "party" that Gale was taking me to, turned out to be just the two of us drinking a bottle of whiskey in the park. Once we were hammered to hell and back, we went frolicking through the woods, trying to find a tree to climb and sing off of. I had no idea why that was our game plan, but Gale was positively ecstatic over the idea.

I smiled at the memory, right before a frown wiped it away.

_Gale._

I had royally pissed him off last night. I hadn't known Gale had had any feelings for me, I thought Johanna was just messing around. She always assumed that everyone wanted to sleep with everyone.

When I walked away when he got too close, the look of hurt and shock on his face was impossible to ignore.

But, why me? Why not Johanna? I had always figured her more his type. They were both lippy and rebellious and bat-shit crazy. They both loved nothing more than drinking themselves to the brink of insanity and jumping the bones of whoever was the cutest and the closest.

Gale was adorable; don't get me wrong; he had beautiful gray eyes, a perfect straight nose, dark hair, full lips, and the perfect amount of muscle tone. But he was Gale. If I hadn't known him for most of my life and thought of him as my brother, I'd probably date him. No, scratch that, I would _definitely _date him.

Tonight was full of sigh worthy moments, that was for sure.

I flipped back onto my back and folded my arms over my chest. Now _I _needed a cigarette, it seemed.

I could still hear Johanna getting busy in the room across from me.

How was Peeta still keeping up with her? He's a trooper.

I was half-tempted to go kick the door down and silence them. I needed to invest in ear plugs, badly.

There's nothing like screwing the brains out of one of your co-workers to celebrate not being pregnant.

I loved Jo logic.

"Bitch, wake up!"

The wind was knocked out of me.

My eyes shot open to see Johanna sitting on top of my chest.

"What the hell?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. My head felt as though a boulder decided it was the perfect place to live.

"Why did you storm out of the bar last night?"

I sat up, pushing her off of me.

"Gale got pissed and left and Finnick wouldn't serve me anymore drinks," I shrugged.

"Finnick?" Johanna cocked her head to the side.

I blushed, "the bartender."

Johanna's mouth dropped open as she looked at me, crossing her legs.

"That hot piece of ass from last night?"

I giggled and shook my head, "yes. He ended up catching a cab with me to see me home."

Johanna squealed in delight.

"Oh my god, yes! Did you get lucky?" She waggled her eyebrows as I scoffed at her.

"No, Jo. He just paid for my cab, after I refused, and he asked me on a date…" I trailed off.

Johanna jumped up and down on the bed.

"Yes! Girl, I'm jealous. He's absolutely _gorgeous_. You know I'm going to need some dirty deets."

I shook my head, "there will be _no _dirty deets! It's just a date," I sat up, my hair falling into my face.

Johanna tapped her fingers against each other, humming happily as she sat up on her knees.

"What?" I asked as she stared me down.

"I have to make you over again!" She squealed.

I slung my hair out of my face as I looked at her, my hands going up in front of me, "no no no. It's a casual date. No thin strips of fabric this time. I'm just going to wear what I feel like," I threw the covers off of me, forgetting I was in my bra and underwear.

I stood up **waaay** too fast. My head swirled and I had to hold back from throwing up everywhere.

"Ooooh, someone couldn't be bothered with clothes," Joanna wiggled her eyebrows, smacking my butt.

I giggled, "Jo, you never wear a thing to bed," I looked her over, surprised that she was actually wearing a pair of boy shorts and a short t-shirt.

"Why bother? We weren't made to wear clothes, anyway. If society would just loosen up, I wouldn't have to wear this heavy stuff every day," she tugged at her shirt with a groan.

I had to say, Joanna's body _was_ incredible. She had not one flaw that I could see. No stretch marks, no weird abnormal formations, no cellulite. Nothing. Her butt was even perfect!

That's not to say I was completely grotesque. My boobs were far smaller than Joanna's, she was at least a high c, and I was barely a b. I wasn't fat, my stomach was flat, but my stomach wasn't super firm like Joanna's. I was "squishy" as Joanna liked to say. My butt was small, but at least it managed to be "shapely".

"Is Peeta still here?" I asked Joanna as I opened up my dresser drawer, grabbing out a white long sleeve t-shirt, pulling it over me.

Joanna just looked around, biting on her bottom lip.

"Jo…" I looked at her, grabbing out a pair of sweat pants.

"Yes! I couldn't kick him out of bed. He's just so cute…you should see the way he looks when he sleeps," she cooed, batting her eyelashes.

I looked her, a little shocked.

"Joanna Mason…do you _like _Peeta Mellark?!" I beamed at her, earning a roll of the eyes from her.

"No! I just think he's cute…and he's not too bad in bed, either," she winked at me, immediately ending the cute romanticism.

I shook my head and opened my bedroom door, walking out into the living room.

I heard a bark from Ruffles coming from the kitchen.

"Is Ruffles hungry?" Joanna asked the little dog, an excited yip escaping from him.

I laughed as Joanna grabbed Ruffles' food bowl, grabbing his food out from the pantry. She overfilled the bowl to the brim. Again.

"Jo, he's getting so plump! The poor thing's already short, now he'll barely be able to walk," I stuck my lip out, watching as Ruffles waddled over to his food bowl, tearing into it with aggression.

Joanna shrugged her shoulders, sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Breakfast?" I asked Joanna as I opened the fridge.

"Your famous waffles, pleeeeeaaaaase?" She pleaded with me, giving me "the eyes".

"Of course. I'll make enough for Peeta, too," I smiled, grabbing the ingredients needed for my so-called "prized waffles". Joanna loved them, so I had to make them whenever she asked.

"How are you not wanting to be dead right now?" I asked her, rubbing my temples.

She shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I'm immune to human conditions," Joanna smiled.

"Mornin'" Peeta grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Joanna and I said in unison, her voice just a bit more chipper than mine.

"Great lungs, by the way. You put them to excellent use last night," I raised an eyebrow at Peeta, earning a ridiculously deep red blush from him.

"Sorry…" he smiled weakly, earning a cackle from Joanna.

"Oh, don't worry about her. You _were _great last night," she winked at him, Peeta grinning in approval of her statement.

I laughed to myself and began the preparations for my waffles.

I got out some orange juice, pouring all three of us a glass.

Once the waffles were done, I made some bacon and fried eggs to go along with them.

As I brought all of the things needed for our feast to the table, Peeta looked at me with confusion.

"What's that for?" He pointed to the bottle of Louisiana hot sauce I had tucked under my chin, since my hands were almost too full to function.

"Jo and I eat these on our eggs. It's delicious," I relayed to him as I set everything onto the dining room table.

"Hmm…I'll have to try it," he decided, loading his plate up with waffles, adding some blueberries and syrup on top.

Joanna joined in and piled her plate up, topping her waffles with strawberries instead, and adding syrup into the mix as well.

I, on the other hand, just went with syrup and nothing else. I was simple.

We all dug in, me with less gusto, Joanna and Peeta surprisingly with more gusto, seeing as heavy drinking was our main adjective last night.

I ate slowly, trying my best to keep everything down.

Joanna and Peeta, however, were having no trouble shoveling it down. I guess sex really is the best medicine.

Once we all finished, I collected the dishes and Joanna volunteered to help.

Peeta looked at his phone.

"Well, I gotta get going. I have work in a few hours," he said to Joanna and I.

Joanna let the dishes she was currently working on drop into the sink as she ran over to Peeta, jumping into his arms.

Peeta stumbled back, caught off guard, as he chuckled.

"Miss me already?" He smiled.

Joanna just giggled, placing her lips to his.

"Not yet, no, but I have a feeling I will," she admitted, shocking me for the second time this morning.

"I'll see you at work today," he promised as Joanna disentangled herself from him.

She walked him to the door, engaging in another tangle of tongues before allowing him to go on his way.

She walked back into the kitchen, a smile to planted firmly on her lips.

"Someone has a cruuuuush," I sang to her, swaying back and forth as my hands continued to soap up the dishes.

Joanna rolled her eyes, joining me at the sink.

"I don't get crushes, Arden. I'd just like to give it another go with him on a later date," she grabbed a glass, running water over it.

"Uh huh," I nodded, the corner of my mouth turned up into a smile.

"I'm serious!" She tried convincing me.

"I said uh huh!" I smiled, grabbing out the clean dishes, stacking them before placing them in their respective places in the overhead cabinet.

Joanna continued her denial until it was time for her to get ready and head to work as well, right alone side Peeta.

She came into the living room, adjusting her name badge.

I smiled widely, Joanna already knowing what I was about to say.

"Shut up," she warned me, a glare directed toward me.

I faked appalled, "whaaaat? I was just going to say have a wonderful day at work," I smiled at her as she looked at me, knowing I was full of it.

She cocked her head to the side before grabbing her lighter and cigarettes from the bar by the kitchen counter.

Right as she grabbed her purse from beside the couch I called to her, "so hello to your husband for me!"

Joanna whirled around, grabbing a pillow from the couch, aiming it at my head.

I giggled, grabbing the pillow before it could fluff my hair up further.

"Bye!" I waved as Joanna finally broke, a smile spreading across her face.

"Bye, Ar, I'll see you after work," and with that, she was out the door.

I sighed contently, having the apartment to myself.

I walked over to Ruffles, picking him up in my arms. He tried to fight it, but eventually gave up when he knew there was no escaping my cuddles.

I walked Ruffles and I to my bedroom, plopping down on my bed with him in my lap. He managed to escape and laid on the pillow beside me with a huff.

I smiled and stripped off my sweatpants, crawling underneath my covers.

I still had a while before my date with Finnick.

My _date._

I couldn't remember the last time I had even been on one of those things.

My stomach suddenly began to flutter, my heart pounded, and my palms began to sweat.

_Great._

I really didn't want to be a blubbering, sweaty pool of Arden when we went on our date. I wanted to be cool, calm and collected. Though, I don't think I've ever been all of those things all at once.

I turned on my side, petting Ruffles who was beginning to drift off to sleep.

I wondered what he would be wearing. He said casual. But, what if his definition for casual was far from mine?

My usual definition of casual was no makeup, ponytail, and sweatpants. I couldn't wear that on my date with this gorgeous sculpture of a man.

I decided to let my dreams tell me what to do as I flipped onto my stomach, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
